Nevermind
by Meybell
Summary: I was going to start my second year in High School, and I expected it to be great. Obviously, as any realistic person, I was waiting for it to have its ups and downs. I just never thought so many things could happen in the space of a year. (Alexbelle fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My name is Mariana and I decided to write this fanfiction here. It´s about Alexbelle as teenagers and in a modern au world. I post this fic on my tumblr as well and I will be very happy if you decide to comment and tell me what you think and make constructive critics. Just remember that english is not my main language, so it´s normal if you find mistakes.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

I sat on the edge of my bed, waiting for my phone to ring. I glanced quickly at the clock and rolled my eyes. As always, he was late. I was already used to it, though. There was always the option of going to school by myself, but I guess I can say I´m a soft kind of person, so I waited for Alexander to call me. Five minutes later, my phone, which was on my bed, started ringing. Thank God, I would probably fall asleep if I had to wait one more minute. It stopped ringing half a minute later.

"Mom, I´m going to school!" I shouted, standing up and picking my bag from the floor. I picked my phone was well and checked my pony tail one last time.

"Have a nice day, sweetheart!" she shouted back from her room.

I smiled as I ran downstairs. I shared that big and always clean house with my mother and my sister, Madeline. My father was working in New York at the moment, so I would only see him in a couple of months. I missed him like crazy, but at least we could talk with each other by phone calls or skype. Sometimes we would even wright letters to each other, but it was rare.

"Bye, Jennings!" I blew a kiss to my dog sleeping in the couch, with his eyes covered by his fluffy ears.

In the minute I close the door behind me there are big, familiar arms around me, spinning me around. I wide my eyes and laugh as Alex keeps twirling with me in my house´s garden. My mom will be so pissed at him for stepping on her flowers.

"Ale-ex, put me down!" I demand, pulling my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly so I won´t fall. That huge boy with a baby face already let me fall a couple of times, so I always try to prevent it – or, if I can´t stop it, I will make sure my friend comes down with me. "Pull me down now!" I repeated with a giggle.

"Alright, alright," He laughs with me as he stops spinning and pulls me down. I maintained the hug for more ten seconds and when he hugged me back I pulled away, putting my feet back on the grass. "Morning, sunshine," Alex smiles sweetly, like he always smiles at me, and kisses my forehead, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Tired from the Holidays?"

I nod and step to his car. "Yeah. I´m absolutely exhausted by not doing anything. I should stay home today, maybe I would get better."

"You´re so lazy, Izzy," I stuck my tongue to him and he chuckles. "Let´s just go to school. You don´t want to go get late in our first day, do you?" I raised an eyebrow and opened the door of the car, then sitting on the passenger seat.

"You are the one who´s late. I´m always punctual," Okay, okay, that was a huge lie. I´m not that punctual, but I´m also not like Alexander, who has to get late to wherever he goes. He is _always_ late. "You´re lucky I´m your friend, or else I would just go school by my own. I have nice legs to walk by my own," I hear him make some comment about my legs, which I didn´t really paid attention to so I don´t know what he said, and roll my eyes. "Just drive, blondie."

"Your wishes are my commands." I´m not looking at his face, but I can hear the smirk on his lips as he talks and turns the car on.

We arrive to school some minutes later. In fact, the only reason why Alex gives me a ride is because we like that time together, when we can talk with the low music between us and the houses and trees being painted in flashes of blurred colors and lights. I asked him about his siblings, Natalie, Sophie and Nicholas, and we chatted about how great the big Holidays were and how they should last the whole year.

"WELCOME BACK" someone printed a huge poster with those letters in bold and put it on the white wall of the school´s building. Alex shudders beside me when we hear the ring which announces classes will start in five minutes. It´s loud enough for us to hear it from the car park.

"I hate school." He mutters. His smile has faded and my friend has a scowl on his face. I have always found it funny how someone can be such a big enemy of school. Not that I´m a big fan of it – you can ask anyone, the would all tell you the same – but I think that learning is good and I like learning, not the school.

"Well," I put my hand on his shoulder and Alex looks at me with his blue eyes which always make me sigh whenever they glance at me "Welcome back," laughing I watch him grumble.

We leave the car in the park and walk into the school. There are students outside, some are sitting on benches and others are standing and hugging their friends they hadn´t see during the Holidays. I look for Jackie or Jen, but they are nowhere to be found.

"They´re probably inside, taking pictures to post on Facebook," Alexander mocks, with his arm over my shoulders, as we walk in. And he is right. Knowing as they are, they will also ask us to stay still and smile widely so they can take thousands of pictures. I always let them take the pictures, but all my friends know I´m not very comfortable in front of a camera, so they never post mines on facebook or any other social network. Good friends, I can call them.

The corridors are the same, I observe as Alex and I walk to the second floor, where we know we will find Jen and Jackie. Everything is the same in that place and I feel just like last year, though I know I have change a bit. When finally we find Jackie and Jen, I think that they changed so much, even though I was with them during the vacations. Jackie had her ginger hair tied in two long braids, but her smile when she saw me was a huge and excited as always. I loved Jackie and how she could be so protective over me. She was, with no doubt, one of my best friends. And Jen –who had cut her hair so it reached over her shoulder - oh that girl would die laughing, I could predict. _"Ringing Bells, Ringing Bells!"_ she would start singing that anytime she felt like it, just to embarrass me. I don´t even know why it embarrasses me, but it does and Jennifer gets so amused by that. When we had a group hug, I wished we would never change so drastically it ruined our friendship.

Everyone changes in the summer Holidays, but I don´t think there was much I could have changed. My hair grew a little, but I usually tie it in the top of my head, so it´s not something very noticeable. I still use the same type of clothes and, as an example, I was wearing some white shorts with a blue top and black all stars. The same old Isabelle, with a shy and innocent smile, you could tell. But what really changed about me was something inside. Everyone knows it will happen, and you hear stories about it since you´re a little kid; everyone will, one day, fall in love. And I can say that what changed about me was that, during Holidays, as we went to the beach together almost every day and fed strawberries to each other and made fun of weird clouds on the sky, pretending life would always be like those days, I fell for Alex, my best friend. I just hoped that it was a change he wouldn´t notice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I´m posting again. I´m happy that you guys seem to like the first chapter, so I will post this one today. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**

* * *

"I still can´t get over the fact that my mom is your teacher," Jen filled her mouth with another piece of her pink cupcake and chewed it quickly, ready to bite the rest. Sitting on the floor, while I was laying on Jen´s bed, beside her, leaning on my elbows, Jackie shrugged.

"She´s cool, you know. Not like those teachers who think we don´t have anything else to do so they send us thousands of homeworks every class," of course, Jackie had to make some observation about home works. She was the kind of student you would never see studying, but she still would have better grades than almost anyone I know. And she complains about homework… "My history teacher is horrible though. He is that old man with the grey hair."

Cleaning the sugar on the corner of my mouth with the back of my hand, with a discrete smile, I asked her "Mr. Colvar?" Jackie nodded "He is my neighbor! Mr. Colvar is not bad, just a bit…"

"Slow?" Jen arched her eyebrow, with a slight smirk. "I´m kind of scared of very old people, to be honest. It´s like the smallest think I do can make them get scared to death," she shivered and made of her typical weird/funny faces.

"Yeah… Jen, the old people killer!" we burst out into laugher – with no big reason for it, though. Teenager issues, I guess - and kept eating our colorful cupcakes.

God, I love cupcakes. But mom and her healthy diets are totally against it, hence I can only eat them at Jen´s, Jackie´s or Xander´s, although Alexander always eats half of my cupcakes because "I´m a guy, my muscle and handsomeness doesn´t appear by magic, I need to eat a lot!" I didn´t know cupcakes could make someone strong and handsome, but oh well.

We stayed at Jen´s for a more couple of hours, before my mom picked me and Jackie and took her to her house. It was the second week of classes, so we were already used to our class mates and teachers, but not to the homework. Never the homework. After that day´s classes, me and Jennifer went to her house watch "Mean Girls" again. I even saw Josh, her boyfriend since last January, and it was impossible to don´t think they are one of the cutest couples in the world when Jen leaned a bit down to kiss him - she´s taller than Josh, but no one seems to care. It was so funny to watch it with Jen since we would mute the movie and talk like we were the characters according to their lip reading. We couldn´t even finish the movie, we would start laughing and making comments about the characters and each other´s "performances" at the lip reading. It was a really funny afternoon, until Jackie called me, demanding me to run to the mall, because she was having an emergency. Being the goody-goody girl I am, I dragged Jen to the mall without even wondering why our friend needed help. My brain could only absolve the words "mall" and "emergency". When we got there, Jackie was in a cupcake store, with that focused expression which makes her look two years older – and the type of person you would think was a fan of homework.

"Wha-at happened?" I asked, trying to catch my breath after running up the street. Jackie glanced at me and at Jennifer and then back at the box of cupcakes in her hand.

"I can´t choose… I mean, why couldn´t they mix all the cupcakes here instead of separating them in different packs? It´s not fair!" I heard Jen agreeing, also complaining about the number of ´beautiful, little, magical cakes´ which came in packs.

I got a bit upset with them, especially Jackie, but in the moment they offered me a box with six mouthwatering cupcakes I couldn´t help but forget it all and grin like a kid in the Christmas morning - I can bet my eyes even twinkled. And that, my friends, is the cupcake power.

When mom and I got home, the first thing I did was to run upstairs to my room and open my laptop, quickly checking on my Tumblr account. A smile spreads on my lips as I see I got two new followers and reblogged two black and white pictures before closing the laptop again and taking my shoes off. I hide the box with the rest of cupcakes under my bed, where I know my mom or Maddie will never look, and take a quick shower.

When I walked back to my bedroom, grabbing the towel against my chest so it wouldn´t fall, my phone started ringing. It was a Taylor Swift´s song, so I already knew who was calling me. I had chosen that ring on purpose to upset Xander, since he didn´t like one of my favorite singers and made sure he would mock me any time I bought her new album.

"Hello? Who is this?!" I try to make my voice sound deeper and masculine. I don´t think it is necessary to say I always fail big time "I don´t know this number."

"Hum… I´m sorry," my hand covered my mouth so he wouldn´t hear my giggles. I loved pranking Xander, it was hilarious. I didn´t have to see him to know he was frowning heavily and rubbing his chin. "But it says the number is right…"

"Hello, Xander," a chuckle escaped from lips "How could you have the wrong number, duh? I mean, I don´t change my number for years, silly!" he grumbled.

"Don´t make fun of me, Isabelle! You should find a better hobby, you know, some which is not about pranking people. Or trying to…" my eyes narrowed and I instinctively wrinkled my nose "Ugh. I don´t even remember why I called you anymore! Thank you so much".

Smirking, I teased my friend "You´re welcome, Xander. My services are at your display," I chuckled "But, jokes aside, try to remember what you were going to tell me while I dry my hair. Call me in five minutes," he agreed and hanged up.

I swear I tried to get dressed and dry my hair in the five minutes I told him to wait, but it was not enough. And then I tried to finish in ten minutes and pick the phone, but Madeline called me because I had taken something borrowed from her – a grey shirt, I think – and she wanted to use it in the following day. Final result: I only got to call Xander again twenty minutes later.

"Isabelle? Is that you? I thought you were dead or something, with all the time you took to call me," rolling my eyes, my exhausted body fell on the bed with a sigh.

"I´m pretty much alive, thank you. So, do you already know what you called me for?"

The low sound coming from the other line gave me the idea that he was rubbing his eyes, a typical sign of nervousness when it came to my friend. I could read him like an open book, and what I was reading was that he had something to tell me and was trying to avoid the subject. "I do know what I have to tell you. But I don´t know how to tell it… or ask it, actually."

Playing with a lock of my dark hair, I closed my eyes and yawned. "Take your time, buddy. I don´t even have to sleep, you know. I´m like a modern vampire," his nervous laughter brought shivers down my spine and a sigh ran off of my lips. I opened my eyes again and looked at ceiling, where my father had painted a dark blue sky with stars shining in yellow and green – because I was a stubborn kid who wanted stars to be green. A sad smile spreads on my lips, like it does every time I think about dad. I wish he was there, at home with me and mom and Maddie. But he is not, so I just stare at the sky painted on my bedroom and pretend he never left.

"You always know what to say, don´t you?" I nod, even though Xander can´t see me "Just promise me you won´t drink my blood…" the fake fear in his voice provokes me to roll my eyes.

"Xander, my mom is a vegan! Do you think she would let me drink Human blood if we were vampires? I would probably have to drink soy blood!"

"I had no idea they had already invented that type of blood," and there he is, trying to change the subject. Xander keeps talking about vampires and blood, and fake blood and sharp teeth and I let him, because I know that if I try to force an answer from him I will never have it. "… and that is why I would rather be an old vampire like Dracula instead of a vampire-fairy like Edmund," I frown. Edmund?

"Alexander… It´s Edward. Ed-war-d."

"It´s the same thing…"

"No, it´s not!" I laugh "Anyway, I bet you didn´t call me to talk about vampires. And I really, really need to sleep."

"Uhm. Okay, I will tell you… ask you, whatever," a low noise caught my attention and my eyes turned to the door, which I was sure I had left closed. Jennings, yawning in the way and stucking his tongue out, stepped next to my bed. Then he jumped and before I could anything I had the cuttest dog on my lag. Giggling, I softly stroked Jenning´s fur "I need your help with something, Izzy."

"My help?" my eyebrows arched instinctively in curiosity "What do you want my help for?"

A loud sound came from the other line, probably a car or a bike honking. Alex had a strange habit to stay outside the house, sitting on steps in front of his house, just looking at the street and the sky until he was sleepy enough to sleep. I had staid awake with him until two a clock before, staring at the stars in the sky whith a blanket on my back and his arm around my waist. Anyone seeing us would think we were dating, althought we were just very close friends. But even knowing that the chances of that changing were minimal, I couldn´t help but wish he loved me back everytime we saw stars together. Perhaps it would help… but it hadn´t and I doubted it would.

"Well, I know you have that guy friend, Calvin or whatever his name is, and he got you tickets for a concert some months ago…"

I chuckled "Colin. His name his C.O.L.I.N," Alex grumbles and I can picture him nodding with a scowl. He doesn´t like Colin, that is for sure, but he stoped disliking him so much when my other guy friend got me three tickets for a concert which was sold out. Like any normal person would do, I went to the concert with Colin and managed to convince Alex to come with us. We had a great time together and a huge headache in the following day due to all the screaming from the fans - and oursleves "Oh, I know what you want," winking like he could see me, I wrinkled my nose "Who do you pretend to take to the concert?"

At the end of our conversation, I am smiling widely. In two months, if I convince Colin to get us about nine tickets, Alex, one of his friends - about who he gave no details about -, me, Jen, Josh, Jackie and Maddie and Jack plus Colin will be in a Kesha´s concert. I was really excited about it and I was sure mom would let me go, since she knows both Colin and Alex would kick anyone´s ass if they messed with me. Actually, I think all my friends would do that, for more idiot they can me some times.

I fall asleep right after ending the call with a meekly "See you tomorrow" to Alex. I close my eyes and feel the butterflies in my stomach calming down now that his voice is not sounding at my ears anymore. In my dream, we are in a field with green cupcakes instead of grass and flying muffins in the place of birds.

Once I wake up, I wish my future will be as sweet as that dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Things can get pretty boring when you live in the same town since you were born. I mean, you always see the same people, everyone in the area you live in knows who you are and with time you notice that practically nothing new happens. I don´t get bored easily, because there is a part of my brain which never turns off. It is always working there, making new dreams, bringing recent wishes and old fantasies. If I get bored, it´s because something is really, really wrong. Everyone one who is close to me knows that. It´s a fact.  
That morning, when I walked to school with my red KEDS and, black shorts which reached my knees and blue top - also regretting not taking my denim jacket - I was not only bored, but also upset.  
"Belle!" a familiar voice calls me when I´m opening my locker. There were many small posters of Taylor Swift, Kesha and kittens in the inside of my locket, and it always made me feel a bit better when I see it. As I´m taking my Biology book and putting it in my bag, Jackie´s voice caught my attention. She was smiling lively, as always "Morning!"  
"Hey," there´s a slight smile on my lips as my friend leans against the lockers.  
"What´s up?" she asked, chewing her gum. Shrugging, my answer was a simply "Nothing," which Jackie seemed to find a bit odd of me to say, but instead of asking she just nodded.  
"Do you know where will our Biology class be? I lost the paper where I wrote it," Jackie winks at me and takes a folded green paper from the pocket of her jeans. "Thanks," picking the paper, there´s a movement which I catch by the corner of my eye. Jack and Josh leant against the lockers, both beside Jackie.  
"Hey girls," Jack saluted with a smirk. God, that boy was always smirking! It was even worse than Alex, because his smirk would get creepier the longer you look at it. Josh smiled at me and I gave him a sympathetic look. It was a thing between us. When there was not much to say, we just interacted by our own look code.  
We talked the three minutes before the classes started, with the four of us walking together in the corridors. If it was the whole group, which meant adding Jen and Alex, then we really would look like some weird gang with an addicted to cupcakes, a guy with a creepy smirk and... I don´t even know how to describe the rest. Let´s just say we weren´t a very normal group of friends, but we were a good group of friends and, for me, it was enough.  
When Jackie and I reached our class room, a voice called my name. A heavy frown formed over my eyebrows as Alex walked towards me.  
"Belle? You comming?" Jackie pulled the hem of my t-shirt, calling my attetion. I wrinkled my nose, looking from the boy now in front of us to the read head "Sure. Give me just a minute. The teacher is not there yet, so..." she nodded and patted my shoulder before walking in and greeting her other friends in the class.  
I folded my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes at my friend. The same friend who was supposed to pick me this morning, but instead called me only five minutes before the time his car should be waiting for me, telling that I would have to go by my own that morning. Obviously, I could walk to the school with no problem and just pretend I hadn´t been dumped and forgive my friend. And I did. But I never got an explanation and that is what Alexander should have given me in first place.  
Alex sighed and slid his hands inside the pockets of his pants. I raised an eyebrow, not sure of how long I would be able to maintain that upset mood. I will be honest, I´m a soft person. I can´t stay upset or mad for long unless I am really pissed off. But it´s not the case, so I was already expecting myself to give in in the moment his eyes met mine, pleading for something. "I´m sorry, Is. Don´t be upset at me, will you?" Alex widened his eyes a little and pouted. Okay, that was it. A giggle escaped my mouth and I rolled my eyes.  
"I´m not upset, blondie. Just tell me what happened?" Alex nodded and gave me a half smile. "A friend of mine needed a ride and I couldn´t pick both of you because he lives far from your house," oh, so that was why. I grumbled and shook my head.  
"I´m feeling stupid now," he raised an eyebrow, wondering "I mean, I thought it was because you woke up late because you stayed awake until the morning playing video games or doing God knows what," Alex chuckled.  
"Tsc, tsc, Izzy. What a horrible idea you have of me! I was just being nice with a friend."  
"I know that now and it´s okay. I should come to school by own more often, actually," Alex scowled "What?"  
"I like giving you a ride. Give those legs some rest, girl," it was my time to laugh and my mouth opened to reply to his comment, but my Biology teacher, Mrs. Stark, appeared on the corner of the corridor.  
"I have to go now. Shouldn´t you be having classes too?" the look on his face gave me the answer needed. Alex never was a fan of school and he would avoid it at any chance he got "Go learn something, blondie."  
He winked and hugged me quickly before walking away. "As you wish, lady Fuhrman!" he bowed down and ran through the corridor, passing by my teacher and winking at her.  
As already expected, the Biology class was boring. I mean, learning about our body is one thing and it can be kind of interesting, but what the hell do I want to know how plants produce their oxygen for? I´m not going to sow a bunch of plants in my garden. My mom already does that and she doesn´t have to now all those things. It´s ridiculous, really, but well, there is no other option but to shut up and learn.  
After the last class in that afternoon, Jackie picks me and we go to a café near her house. Jennifer wanted to come with us to talk and have a nice time together, but her boyfriend was the priority on the top of the list. The café was a small, quiet place with nice food and calm ambient, so we used to go there sometimes. Although we preferred Starbucks and their long glasses of coffee and muffins, small, quiet, café´s like that one weren´t bad too. The people there was nice and the employers already knew us – probably as the girls addicted for coffe.  
"There´s going to be a party," she informs after ordering a cappuccino and a sandwich. My order was similar, but with an orange juice in the place of the coffee "It will be in this guy´s house and everyone will be there," she smiled suggestively.  
"Hum, okay. Are you going to the party?" but of course she is, it´s not even necessary to ask, but I did anyway.  
Jackie pulls a lock of her red hair behind her ear and nods. "I was thinking about it. And Jen will come too. Like I said," she paused when an employee brought our orders. We smiled and he left "everyone´s going. You have to too," a smirk spreads on my lips, because I already knew Jackie would say that. She loves dragging me to parties, even when I´m not feeling like going there.  
"Um," I bit my bottom lip and played with the hem of my top "When will that party be, really?"  
"Today," I gasp and stared at Jackie wide-eyed. She shrugs and smiles like it´s nothing "Close your mouth, Belle, or a fly will get in."  
Scowling, I close my mouth which was wide open din surprise and raise an eyebrow, taking a short sip of my drink. "And how do you pretend to convince my mother to let you take me to the party of a stranger with less than twenty four hours for her to think about it?"  
"Oh, dear, don´t worry about that", but the look on her face makes me think I definitely should worry.

* * *

**I´m sorry it was short. The next chapter will be much longer have so many things, you have no idea of what I have in mind ;) Thank you for the ones who left reviews. Someone asked me why I tagged this in The Hunger Games, but well, I didn´t found any other tag. I´m sorry, but I had to tag it like that.**

**Remember that if you don´t like something in the fic, the only way for it to get better if the writer knowing what they could do better. Comment and thank you!**

**xx**


End file.
